MU2K14:Zora:Daughter Of Mephisto
by Marvel Universe Earth 2K616
Summary: For Zora Garrison life was always spend a few months in one town then move on . It's been that way ever since she was a child. Her mother,Eva has been moving them from city to city from state to state. Soon she will find the truth about herself ,her mother and father.


**ZORA:DAUGHTER OF MEPHISTO #1**

**SEED OF THE DEVIL PART 1**

**By: Ruth McAdams**

For Zora Garrison life was always spend a few months in one town then move on . It's been that way ever since she was a child. Her mother,Eva has been moving them from city to city from state to state. From time to time Zora would ask her mother about her father,and Eva would tell her he father was a sperm donor. Zora would wonder sometimes about her mother like why her mother has two different color eyes or why she is why cautious or why she's train Zora in self defense since she was 8. It's been this way for years now 17, living in Jefferson City,Missouri Zora is one of Jefferson City High's star track and field runners all seems well but for how long.

Jefferson City High School:

On the school's field Zora Garrison trains for her big track meet. She's training in the 400 yard dash her best friend Samantha times her. Zora feels at peace when she runs no worries in the world.

Samantha: *with stop watch* "Zora you beat your time girl congrats."

Zora: "Good gonna ready for this Saturday."

Samantha: "You know I always wanted to ask girl I've never seen you break a sweat when you run. You got great stamina Zora."

Zora: "Guess I do." * Looks to her right* "Kevin is coming."

Samantha looks and see and a blonde husky young man approaching.

Samantha: *runs and hugs Kevin* "Kevin you missed Zora's practice run she was fierce."

Kevin: "Sorry I guys I had to take a make exam in 's class."

Zora: "The dragon lady? You're failing her class."

Kevin: "Not fail...just…"

Samantha: "He's failing Zora my Kevin is a bad liar."

The trio head to the locker room Kevin waits outside for the girls. Moment later the girls come out of the locker room and the three depart the school grounds. As they walk Zora stops suddenly she looks around as if she feels someone's presence.

Samantha: "Are you alright? What's wrong ,girl?"

Zora: *looking down the street* "Kevin is your brother Nick home from army?"

Kevin: "No. Not that I know of why?"

Zora: "Strange feeling he's coming,must be my imagination."

Samantha and Kevin look down the street puzzled at their raven haired friend. Zora continues looking down the street her friends Samantha and Kevin stare as well. Suddenly,the trio sees a red Jeep approaching as the jeep gets close it starts to slow down it finally comes to a halt and an older blonde man with glass steps out. Kevin face lights up in joy he race over to the man and embraces him.

Kevin: "Nick! You're home!"

Nick: *hugging Kevin* "Missed you too little brother." * Looks at the girls* "Hey you two!"

Zora and Samantha both smile wave at Nick. Samantha then looks at Zora with wide eyes in a sense of how in the hell did you know that.

Kevin: "When...how?"

Nick: *laughing* "Today I told mom and dad to keep it a secret. So I thought it be cool to pick my little brother up along with his two friends."

Samantha: "You mean friend and girlfriend Nick."

Kevin: * scratching his head* "Samantha and I are dating now."

Nick: "Wow,that's great I always said you two may a good couple.. so hop in guys pizza is on me."

Everyone enters the jeep except Zora.

Samantha: "Zora? Aren't you coming?"

Zora: "No,thanks pizza please I'm in training you guys go ahead I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Samantha: "Okay I'll call you later?"

Zora: *laughing* "Sure, just Sam go easy on the extra cheese."

Samantha: "Can't make any promises,girl."

They drive away as Zora waves the group is out of distance she continues to walk home. There was a great cool breeze flowing in Zora embraces it takes a breath and continues on her way. As continues her way home she runs into the local homeless man known as Terry. He always sits in the park and stings his guitar most hand him coins but Zora always gives Terry leftover school sees Terry in the park near under a tree the bushy beard man waves at Zora.

Terry: "Dear Zora how are you today?"

Zora: *smiling* "I'm fine Terry got you something". *hands Terry a bag*

Terry: "What's all this dear Zora?"

Zora: "I know the lunch lady she gave all the leftover meals."

Terry: *looks at all the plates of food* "Oh, Zora you didn't have to."

Zora: " But I did Terry...I did".

Terry looks at Zora with a smile on his face. She smiles back but suddenly Terry looks at Zora strangely.

Zora: "Terry you alright?"

Terry: *peers at Zora* "I've been sober for three years but I swear your eye turned red. Ha! Must me be the sun in my eyes. Thank you dear Zora."

Zora: "Red eyes? Well you're welcome Terry"

As Zora leaves Terry in and departs from the park over at the Garrison house,Eva Garrison in confronted my two visitors. Her visitors were two twin females with crimson hair completely dresses in leather the stare down.

Eva Garrison: "So the queen bitch sends her two sluts what a surprise".

Crimson Hair Twin #1: "You left the covenant we're here to bring you back".

Crimson Hair Twin #2: "With force if we have to you and your child so please Eva resist us. I never believed you were as powerful as Lady Senka always convince the covenant,you multi colored eye bitch."

Eva Garrison: * hands glowing* "You two want to see why you should believe the hype"

The two twins prepare to attack Eva both willing to do harm just to bring her back. Eva stands her ground taking a stance little did they known Zora was just a few feet from approaching the house.

*What will happen to Eva? Who are the twins? And what will Zora think about her mother being a witch.*

To Be Continued


End file.
